gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Star Rank
In Alice Academy, every student is ranked on a Star system that is based on the individual's Alice power, grades, and good behavior, among other things. Students can receive one of five ranks: No Star, Single, Double, Triple, and Special. Their rank is displayed by the appropriate number of stars pinned on their shirt/cuff, and may grant them extra privileges or discipline depending on the rank. A student's Star Ranking also determines the student's dorming experience and room assignments. No Star Students with No Stars are generally the youngest students in the academy (7 years or younger). They have weak Alices and poor behavior, basically being sub-average students. Since they have a No Star rank, they do not wear any pin on their shirt/cuffs. Since No Stars are generally young, they are not treated worse because of their low rank. However, when Mikan was a No Star ranking, she was discriminated in many ways: unable to go to Central Town without a chaperone, subject to extra chores, small food rations, and a general dislike by her teachers. There is only one single person room in the Elementary Dorms for No Stars in Class B; a rundown attic room. The younger No Stars in Class A generally sleep in a large room with other No Star children. No Stars receive: *Small food portions: **A bowl of rice, a piece of dried seaweed, and little else for dinner *Many chores **Washing dishes *Monthly Allowance: 5 Rabbit/500 Yen (about 5 dollars). *New Red Envelope Money:<6,000 Yen (less than 60 US dollars, no Rabbit equivalent) File:NoStars.jpg|500 yen. File:NoStars2.jpg|No Star Meal. Students *Mikan Sakura (former) *Most young children (A notable exception is Yōichi Hijiri, as he is a One Star. This is quite impressive, as kids his age would be a No Star and because Yōichi is only three years old.) Single Star Single Stars are usually in the Elementary Division, possessing weaker Alices, good behavior, and good grades. Basically, they are slightly below-average students. Although still a low rank, Single Stars are serious students and can possess much future potential. They are represented by one star pin on their shirt/cuff. A Single Star ranking is needed to enter the Elementary Division. Single Stars receive: *Normal sized food portions *Little benefits *Monthly Allowance: 30 Rabbit/3,000 Yen (about 30 US dollars) *New Red Envelope Money: 6,000 Yen (about 60 US dollars, no Rabbit equivalent) Students *Anna Umenomiya *Kokoro Yome *Mikan Sakura *Nonoko Ogasawara *Wakako Usami *Yōichi Hijiri *Most Elementary Division students File:Single.jpg|3,000 yen. File:Single2.jpg|A Single Meal. Double Star These individuals are above average, but still not particularly brilliant or special. Most students possessing a Double Star rank are in the Junior Division, but some have been seen in the Elementary Division (such as Sumire). Double Stars have strong Alices, good or great grades, and good behavior. The are represented by two star pins on their shirt/cuff. A Double Star ranking is needed to graduate into the Junior Division. Double Stars receive: *Larger food rations *Some extra privileges *Monthly Allowance: 50 Rabbit/5,000 Yen (about 50 US dollars) *New Red Envelope Money: 15,000 Yen (about 150 US dollars, no Rabbit equivalent) Students *Sumire Shōda *Tsubasa Andō *Yura Otonashi *Kaname Sonō *Misaki Harada *Most Junior Division students File:Double.jpg|5,000 yen. File:Double2.jpg|A Double Meal. Triple Star Triple Star students are above-average students that have very strong Alices and great grades. It is almost unheard of for anyone other than a Senior Division student to possess a Triple Star, and so they are well regarded around the school as powerful and studious individuals. Triple Stars are shown with three star pins on the shirt/cuff. A Triple Star is needed to graduate into the Senior Division. Triple Stars receive: *Very Large food portions *Multiple benefits *No daily chores *Monthly Allowance: 100 Rabbit/10,000 Yen (about 100 US dollars) *New Red Envelope Money: 30,000 Yen (about 300 US dollars, no Rabbit equivalent) Students *Akira Tonouchi *Hotaru Imai *Ruka Nogi *Yū Tobita *Most Senior Division students File:Triple.jpg|10,000 yen. File:Triple2.jpg|A Triple Meal. Special Star Also known as "Principals", Special Star students are the true geniuses of the Academy. There are only six (eight if including Tobita and Sumire) Special Star-ranked students in the entire Academy known currently, posing as truly gifted individuals with formidable Alices and grades. A Special star student is represented by one pin on the shirt/cuff: a single star enclosed in a circle. Special Stars receive: *Extremely large food portions *No chores *Many benefits *Monthly Allowance: 300 Rabbit/30,000 Yen (about 300 US dollars) *New Red Envelope Money: 60,000 Yen (about 600 US dollars, no Rabbit equivalent) Students *Natsume Hyūga *Shizune Yamanōchi *Shūichi Sakurano *Subaru Imai *Hijiri Goshima *Unnamed Junior High Female Student *Yū Tobita (Chapter 180) *Sumire Shōda (Chapter 180) OBs *Masachika Shiki *Anju L. Narumi *Reo Mōri File:Special.jpg|30,000 yen. File:Special2.jpg|A Special Meal. Category:Terminology Category:Alice Academy